I've Been Munked!
by Andreabunton
Summary: Simon has been working on a very important project. He and Jeanette have almost completed a special chemical that can temporarily turn a chipmunk into a human. But before they can test it, Ashley(My OC) mistakingly drinks it. And as it turns out, the chemical has the oppisite effect if taken by a human...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone! I'm back! And I have a new story for you! Don't worry, I haven't forgot my other story "The New Girl", I'm probably gonna update it sometime this week, or next. I'm just taking a short break from it so I can write this. This is another OC oriented sory for my character, Ashley Sevile. And It is set about a year after "The New Girl"*, and two months after "Chipmunks Read Twilight". So Ashley is sixteen and nearing her seventeenth birthday, and I don't actually know how old the Munks, and Ettes are in the CGI version.. But I am assuming that they are teenagers in the movies so... I'm gonna make them about 15 in chipmunk years, lol._**

**_any way.. I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, OR The Chipettes, or Dave, or anyone ele from the movies and or the origional seiries!_**

**_*SIDE NOTE* "The New Girl" Is set a year or so after "Chipwrecked".._**

* * *

_It was just a normal Saturday afternoon at the Seville home... At least thats how it had started for Ashley Seville, who had just pulled an interesting prank on a certain, red clad, chipmunk.._

* * *

Ashley ran down to the basement as fast as she could, knowing that in a matter of minutes her red clad brother would be hunting her down. Simon and Theodore were down ther as well, but for a different reason entirely.

You see, Simon, along with some help from Jeanette, had been working an a very special and important project. Jeanette had just gone upstairs to do more research online, while Simon stayed down there to work some more. Theodore, in his natural curiosity had decided to come down and watch them work. What is the project you ask? Simon and Jeanette have been working on a special chemical that could turn a chipmunk into a human for a short amount of time, depending on how much the subject drank. They had almost completed it, and where planning to get Dave's permission to test it when finnished.

The plan was for both of them to take enough of it so that the effects would only last for two days, or three at most. And if it worked properly without a whole lot of side effects, the whole gang could become human for however many days the wanted! It wasn't that they didn't like themselve how they were, they just wanted to do this for fun, and scientific purposes... Plus they had both always wondered what the might look like as humans.

* * *

Ashley had finally made it down to the last step when she heard Alvin's horrified scream, followed by a few swears, and then him screaming "ASHLEY! I'M GONNA CLAW YOR MUNKIN' FACE OFF!" Ashley quietley giggled as she jumped off the steps, and greeted her other two brothers as she looked for a place to hide. The boys looked up at their human sister with confusion.

"Ashley.. What the heck did you do to him now?" Simon asked, knowing it was going to have something to do with the prank war her and Alvin had been having for the past two weeks. " Well, I had to get him back for that fake email from "Taylor Lautner". " Ashley replied, still kicking herself for falling for that. " But what did you do?" Theodore asked as he took a drink of the grape KoolAid in the glass next to him, using a straw since the glass was taller then he was.

"Oh, I got him good! While he was sleeping I took his iPod and switched all the AC/DC songs with Justin Beiber, and Rebecca Black!" Ashley managed to say through laughs. Simon couldn't help but laugh at that, knowing how much both of those artists infuriated his big brother. Theodre was laughing pretty hard, but jumped when he heard Alvin scream again, still searching for Ashley. "Hide me!" Ashley whisperd. " Don't worry, we'll go upstais and throw him off your trail." Simon said as he started up the stairs with Theodore at his side. Thanks! I owe ya one!" Ashley called back as they left.

Ashley was still kinda out of breath, from laughing and running. She needed a drink.. Bad. Then she noticed two glasses of purple liquid on the table next to her. One, she knew was the Koolaid that Theodore was drinking and what she thought was also koolaid in what looked like the measuring glass from the kitchen, that she and the others had used a a drinking glass on occasion. Not thinking anything of it, she picked up the glass next to Therodre's and downed half of it. She spat some of it out when she realized the bitter taste, and not the sweet grape flavor she was used to. she sat the now half empty glass down on the table as she started having a coughing fit.

The others that where upstairs heard her cough. "So she's in the basement, eh?!" Alvin said with a smirk as he started hoppiung down there, followd by his brothers, and now the chipettes, who were concerend for their friend/sister.

Ashley was laying on the floor coughing, and in burning pain as she felt her bones, organs, and muscles change form, shrinking. She screamed in pain. Screamed for help. And then she blacked out.

The munks had made it down stairs. they suddenly stoped and gasped in horror at what they saw. Ashley was passed out, and almost their size, her clothes lying in a pile aruond her, patches of honey and caremel colored fur sprouting on her skin. Ashley had just enough of her shirt covering her now naked body from them. Not that it mattered, her body was almost all fur now. Her human anatomy somewhat dissapered.

The six chipmunks were to afraid to even move, they just stared in shock at what was happening. Ashley had burrowed into her shirt one last time and suddenly screamed in pain as she felt herself sprout a tail, and her face make it's final transformation. It went completley silent. Before ten seconds had passed, the chipmunks rushed over to where the human girl had been a mere twenty minutes ago.

They all gasped at what they saw. In Ashley's place, there was a dark blond colored chipette. She had even darker brown-blond curls framing her slightly round face.

She suddenly woke up. Revealing beautiful light blue eyes.

* * *

_**So thats chapter one! I know its darker than what I usually write, but there will be some light hearted moments too. Tell me what you guys think so far!**_

_**R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**New Chapter! Yay! ^_^**_

_**Thank You: Daekmunksean616, 10cesuri, and Alvinnascar5 for following!**_

* * *

_She suddenly woke up. Reavealing beautiful light blue eyes..._

* * *

The six chipmunks watched as Ashley woke up. she blinked a few times and whimpered softly as she sat up. "Ow.. My head.." she she looked around her and met the shocked and scared faces of her family. "W-what are ya all starin' at?" Ashley spoke up a little louder, then suddenly gasped at the sound of her voice and grabed her throat.

"And what's wrong with my voice?!" She said panicking. Her voice was now very high pitched, and it was freaking her out. She suddenly got up and then got a little dizzy and stumbled, being caught by Alvin and Simon before she could fall. "Why are you guys my height now?!" She frantically asked. "Ashley, we didn't grow. You shrunk." Jeanette told her as calmly as possible.

"Can someone please tell me what just happened?!" Ashley asked in a scared voice. "Brittany give her one of your make-up mirrors." Simon said. Brittany pulled out the small, pink mirror from her pocket and handed it to him. "Ash, I'm gonna show you your reflection okay? Now please try not to freak out." Ashley nodded as he opened the mirror up and handed it to her.

She took it and slowly looked in to it. She screamed and droped the mirror, causing it to crack. "Hey!" Brittany exclaimed as she picked it up. "What the hell is happening to me?!" Ashley screamed. The others were a little shocked that she used the mild obsenity, seeing as how she rarely cursed. "Ashley, did you drink the purple stuff that was on the table?" Jeanette asked putting her paw on Ashley's shoulder, trying to calm her down. " I thought it was just koolaid. I didn't realize that it wasn't until I drank most of it. What the heck was it?!" Ashley explained, trying to calm herself down. Not that she really could, as she just kept staring down at her new chipmunk body, with wide and terrified eyes.

"We'll explain in a minute, but lets get you upstairs first." Simon replied.

* * *

They all helped her upstairs, scince she wasn't used to simply hopping up the steps yet. They all sat on the couch as Simon and Jeanette stood on the coffe table and got ready to explain.

The others, escpecially Ashley, stayed very quiet and listedned to what the two bespecticaled chipmunks had to say. Simon had to dumb some of the information down, of course, but they all seemed to understand it. "So.. How long will I be like this?" Ashley asked quietley. She was still very sore form the transformation, and she needed to rest, but that wasn't her main concern at the moment.

"Well you took enough of it to last two or three weeks. But even then We are'nt exacty sure. That stuff was made so that we could temprarily be humans. We didn't even think about it having the reverse effect on a human." Simon replied. Ashley sniffed a bi,t holding back the crying fit that was bound to come at any second. "Ashley, don't worry! Simon and I will do our best to fix this, okay. Please don't cry." Jeanette told her, in her efforts to once again calm her down.

Just then Dave walked in the front door, startleing the seven chipmunks in the room.

"Hey guys, I'm h-.." His sentenced stoped short when he noticed the new chipette, who seemed to have an exact copy of Ashley's hair and eye color.

"Well who's this?" Dave asked in a suspiscious tone.

"Oh, man, here we go again." Alvin said as he face palmed.

* * *

_**Well there's chapter two for ya! **_

_**R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another new chapter! yay! **_

_**Thank you to: jet12385 , Yotan13, and chipmunksforlife for favoriteing/following!**_

* * *

_Just then Dave walked in the front door, startleing the seven chipmunks in the room._

_"Hey guys, I'm h-.." His sentenced stoped short when he noticed the new chipette, who seemed to have an exact copy of Ashley's hair and eye color._

_"Well who's this?" Dave asked in a suspiscious tone._

_"Oh, man, here we go again." Alvin said as he face palmed._

* * *

Dave was quite surprised to see a new chipmunk, if only he knew what he was in for...

Dave sat his things down as he aproached the couch with curious eyes. " Hello, Whats your name?" Dave asked the new dark blond chipette, not knowing he already knew way more aqbout her other than her name. "Uh.." Was all Ashley could say. How could she tell her adopted parent that she had just changed into a completley different species? She looked at the others for help. "Dave, you might wanna sit down for this one." Simon warned. He wasn't even sure how Dave would react. Would he yell at them? Would he totally freak out?

"Simon, whats going on? And where's Ashley?" Dave asked even more suspicious than before. "Dave... This is Ashley." Jeanette replied, gestureing twards the scared looking chipette. Dave looked at Jeanette like she'd grown an extra head. "Huh?"

"It's a long story." Simon said. Dave sighed and sat down on the couch eying the new chipette curiousle and with confusion. So thats when Simon and Jeanette went into full detail about the experiment, and about how Ashley was now going to be a chipmunk for god knows how long. Dave just sat there with a blank expression. He looked over at the chipette again. Ashley just gave him a small smile and wave.

"A-Ashley?" Dave barely managed to say. "I-it's really me Dave." Ashley said, looking right into his eyes. Dave wasn't sure why, but he belived them. He looked at his neice turned daughter, and now turned chipmunk, in complete shock. "Wow.." Dave was litterally at a loss for words. And who wouldn't be if someone they had known for almost two years, and was living with them, turned into something that wasn't a human?

"I.. I need to go think.." Dave said getting up and slowly walked to his room. He quietly shut the door. "W-well that went better than expected!" Theodore happily exclaimed. Then they heard Dave scream so loud the room shook. "Or not." Eleanor said as she covered her ears.

"This is all my fault." Ashley sighed as she hoped of the couch and went to her room too. She slamed her door. Then a few minutes later a Taylor Swift song was blasting as loud as Ashleys iPod speakers could allow..

The six 'munks had no idea what they were going to do this time..

* * *

Well there's chapter 3!

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm Back my friends! :) I seriously need to get a proper update schedule... *sigh*... But I do have a new chapter so.. yay! **_

_**Oh, and guess what I read on the good old internet the other day?! They are definatley going to make a new Chipmunks cartoon for 2013! It didn't say when or what channel it will be on but it will be this year! YAY! Happy Dance!**_

_**Thanks to: dream lighting for favoriteing and following. And Vic 'Cody' Seville for favoriteing!**_

* * *

Ashley and Dave stayed in their rooms for a long time. Dave came out first after two hours. He was still confused, not to mention shocked. But he was handeling it better than anyone had expected.

Ashley on the other hand.. Not so much. She was still in her room, and it had been almost four hours. She had her music turned up as loud as it could go, but the Chipettes, who were sitting by the door incase she decided to come back out, could still make out small sobbing sounds.

"Should we try knocking again?" Eleanor asked quietly. She hated hearing her friend so upset and not being able to help. " What's the point?! She's not going to hear us, Ellie. Even if she does, she'll probably ignore us." Said an annoyed Brittany. She wanted to go hang out with Alvin. They had been dating almost two months now.

" Girls, Ashley will let us in when she's ready. This is a very weird situation, and she needs some time to think about it. After all her whole life is being effected by this." Jeanette said in a calm yet worried voice.

That's when the music stopped. They heard Ashley mumble in frustration as she tried to open the door. After a few awkward moments of hearing mumbled cursing and annoyed groans, the door slowly opened. Brittany ran off to tell the others that she was coming out. Jeanette and Eleanor stood there as Ashley slowly walked into the hallway. Her eyes looked red and puffy and the fur around her eyes where tear stained.

"H-Hey." Ashley said as she looked at the floor. She was tired from crying almost all afternoon. Her eyes where a little sore. She looked up at her two friends. The looked really worried about her. "Are you okay?" Eleanor asked as she wraped her arm around Ashley's shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"As okay as I can be right now I guess.." Ashley said in a tired, sad voice. She turned and noticed that Brittany, along with the guys wher making their way twards her.

"Ashley, are you alright?!" Theodore asked when he saw that she had been crying. " I'm fine now, guys. Don't worry." Ashley replied, not sure if she was trying to convince them or herself.

"Well, I'm glad to see you calmed down." Dave said catiously, not wanting to set her off again. They all knew how dangerous Ashley could get when she lost her temper. And now she had teeth and claws, so who knows what she would do.

"You don't have to talk like that. I'm not going to flip out.. right now." Ashley said the last two words under her breath.

She knew she was going to freak out eventually. She just didn't want her family around her when it happened. The only other Time she had really flipped out on someone was her fourth week at West Eastman. Ryan had opened his mouth one to many times that week, not just about her, but the chipmunks as well. To make a long story short.. Ryan almost got a fork stuck in his arm. But he made it out with a black eye and a broken arm and wrist...and just a little bit of his dignity was shattered that day. He wouldn't hit back since Ashley was a girl. Needless to say, he got his butt handed to him.

And that was just over petty name calling and usual high school dramma. This was a completely differnet situation. Ashley had no clue if she would ever be a human again. There was a lot of things she hadn't experienced yet. Like driving for example. Dave had been talking about getting her a car. And now she wouldn't even be able to use her new licsence.

"Well if youre okay now.. How about we get you something to wear?" Brittany said interupting Ashley's many thoughts. Ashley looked down at her now furry body, realizing that she was technically "naked". She blushed and tried to cover up a little. She didn't know why though. She had fur covering her only private spot. Her chest was pretty much flat now. What was the point?

"o-okay, I guess." Ashley replied and followed The other girls into thier room. She did notice the boys, except Dave, blushing slightly as they turned their heads, reminding themselves that she was a relative, and not some random chipette that they never seen before. But, hey, they are still guys after all..

* * *

Eleanor helped Ashley clean her face up as Brittany and Jeanette looked for some clothes for her. At this point they had noticed that Ashley was around the same hieght as Jeanette, but she had a somewhat curvy figure like Brittany. After going through half the stuff in Brittany's closet, Ashley finally setteled on a Black t-shirt with a hot pink heart on it and a blue denim skirt. Ashley grimaced at the sight of the skirt. She had always been a fan of jeans and sweat pants. She almost never wore a skirt.

Sure, she wore dresses sometimes, but she usually had legings underneath it. But, she couldn't wear her skinny jeans anymore, at least not for a while. Jeanette had promised that she and Simon would find a way to change her back as soon as they could.

She was praying that it would be soon..

* * *

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

_**Hey peoples! New chapter time!**_

_**Thank you to : Awesomeo300 for following, favoriteing, and reviewing! And thank you to Golden Quintet for following and Favoriteing!**_

* * *

Ashley stared in the mirror at her new face. She was still a little freaked out by all this, but who wouldn't be? She couldn't help but notice.. She actually did look pretty cute. She started making diferent facial expressions at the mirror. She giggled at every one of them.

"You know what, girls? If Jeanette and Simon can't change me back... I might be able to get used to this!" Ashley said looking at herself, now in a full length mirror. The other three chipettes just stared at her with confused looks. A few hours ago she was about to loose it, and now she's playing with the mirror like a little kid.

"Well, we definatley are gonna try to fix this, Ash. Don't get too comfortable." Jeanette said. "I know, Jean. I was just thinking out loud." Ashley replied. She honestley didn't want to be like this forever. But, maybe she could endure it sor a while. She was already starting to get used to her new form. And that scared her a little.

She did notice that some of the things she had as a human where with her in this new body. She still had the same eye color, the same hair color, Her hair was even the same style and length as it was before. She assumed her personality was the same. Though she hadn't used sarcasm in about four hours..

* * *

The girls all helped Ashley find a few outfits to wear. Mostly black tops and jean skirts. Most of it was either Jeanette's or Brittany's stuff. And most of the clothes did look nice on her, she had to admit. She really wished she had something with AC/DC on it though.

They eventually went back to the living room with the rest of the family. "You can look now dudes. I'm decent." Ashley said with a smirk. The boys all rolled their eyes and blushed. They hadn't realized that she had caught them looking at her. They weren't interested in her or anything like that. In fact, until Brittany had mentioned it, they had barley even noticed that she was just in her fur.

"We didn't mean to look. I swear!" Alvin nervously replied. "Yeah." Simon and Theodore said, backing him up. "Relax, I'm just messing with you!" Ashley said. The four girls giggled at the three boys' faces. Brittany walked up and gave Alvin a kiss on the cheek, upruptly ending that conversation. She was a little jealous of all the attention Ashley seemed to be getting, but deep down she knew it wasn't her fault.

"Why don't we play a game or something?" Theodore suggested, trying to change the subject. This was getting a little awkward.

"How about that new kareoke game we got?!" Eleanor said. The others nodded in agreement. Dave helped them get the game set up. " Don't stay up too late guys. I know it's saturday, but you still need sleep." Dave said as he went to his room to get ready for bed. He usually let them stay up a little bit longer on friday and saturday night.

"Ok, Dave." Alvin replied with a smirk.

* * *

_**Okay, so this is a 2 part chapter. The next half will be up either later today or tomorrw.**_

_**R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 5 pt 2

**_Second half of chapter five is finally here!_**

* * *

_"How about that new kareoke game we got?!" Eleanor said. The others nodded in agreement. Dave helped them get the game set up. " Don't stay up too late guys. I know it's saturday, but you still need sleep." Dave said as he went to his room to get ready for bed. He usually let them stay up a little bit longer on friday and saturday night._

_"Ok, Dave." Alvin replied with a smirk._

* * *

Dave went on to his room and went to bed. Leaving the seven chipmunks to decide for themselves who wold sing first.

Alvin and Brittany fought over that for at least ten minutes before Ashley had had enough of it. "Guys..GUYS!" Ashley yelled over the two arguing munks. They stoped and looked at her, both obviously irritated. " I swear you two are like an old married couple!" Ashley continued earning two pairs of eyes rolling in annoyance and giggles from the other four. Yeah, Alvin and Brittany were an official couple now, but the still fought from time to time. Over the dumbest things too..

"Now, If it'll shut you both up for a few, minutes.. I'll go first." Ashley added They simply nodded and gave eachother the "This- Isn't-Over " look.

Ashley really didn't want to go first at all, though. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to know what her new voice will sound like. She didn't know what notes she could hit or anything. As a human her voice was fairly decent, but now she wasn't so sure.

It didn't take her long to find a good song. She cleared her throat and began to sing the lyrics.

* * *

_"You shout it out, But I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud not saying much. I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up. I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away.  
Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium... "_

* * *

The others were actually kind of... Amazed. Ashley somehow sounded better than she had before the change. Ashley was a little shocked as well. But in a good way.

When the song finally ended, the others all cheered for her. Ashley blushed. Dave walked out of his room clapping for her as well. "That was fantastic, Ashley!" "Th-thank you." Ashley replied. She was still shocked at how awesome she actually did.

The others all took turns singing until it was well past midnight. Thats when Dave had to make them shut down and get ready for bed. The girls decided to stay in Ashley's room for the rest of the night. Kind of a slumber party type thing. The told Ashley as much as they could about being a chipmunk, or in this case, a chipette. Ashley seemed to understand most of it.

As the girls got ready for bed Ashley realized something.. She had nothing to sleep in. She considered sleeping in just her fur, but then she noticed that the others, even the boys had pajamas. She felt even more out of place.

"Ellie?" Ashley called. Eleanore walked over to her with a curious look. "Yeah?" "Um.. You're pretty good at making clothes, right?" Ashley asked her. "Uh..Yeah, I guess. Why?" "W-well it seems I don't actually have anything to sleep in tonight, and Brittany and Jeanette have already loaned me so much stuff.. I feel a little uncomfortable asking them for more.." Ashley said. Eleanor seemed to understand completley. "Let me get my sewing kit." she said as she quickly dashed into the room she and her sisters shared.

When she came back she had Ashley find some fabric for her to use. Ashley grabbed an old black t-shirt that she haddn't worn in a year and broght it back to Eleanore. After a while Eleanor had created a simple nightgown for Ashley to wear. It fit perfectly too!

"Wow.. Thanks Eleanor!" Ashley said as she gave her freind a hug."No problem Ash!" Eleanor replied. Both girls suddenly yawned. and looked at the bed, silentley agreeing that they should join the other two girls who were already sleeping.

"Goodnight." they said to eachother. Then they finally went to sleep.

* * *

_**Well.. I think I'm gonna go to bed now as well..**_

_**R&R!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! I Is BACK! NEW CHAPTER HAPPY DANCE TIME! \(^_^)/ **_

* * *

It had been a whole week scince Ashley's transformation And so far, she had shown no signs of becoming human again. But like Simon had told her, she had taken enough of that chemical that it might last more than one week. Luckily for all of them, the week she had turned was spring break. Now there was a problem.. How where they gonna explain this to everyone at school? It was hard enough trying to explain this to Dave, and then a few days later, to Toby and his girlfreind Julie. It was a plus that Julie is also one of the tachers at the school, and Ashley was one of her students. She took the news pretty well. Toby, on the other hand, had fainted from the shock. It was Sunday night now, and They still needed a plan for school the following week...

* * *

"I don't think I should go until we figure out How to fix me! I mean, I seriously doubt that our classmates are gonna be as understanding as you guys."Ashley had said for about the hundreth time that day. And it was true. She didn't think school was a good idea right now. She was very annoyed that Dave was even considering making her go. "Ashley's right! Ryan and his goons pick on all of us enough as it is, who knows what he would do if he knew about this?!" Eleanor exclaimed. For the most part, everyone, even Dave kind of agreed with them on that. As a human, Ashley had pretty much kicked Ryan's ass just because he'd said somthing about her mother, who hadn't even been dead a whole month yet at the time. And Ryan had never gotten revenge for it. Because everyone, even a few of his own friends, were on her side. And now, there was a good chance he could try something.

"Guys, I do get what you're saying, But I don't think Ashley should just skip school either." Dave said. He really cared about the education of all of his kids, and tried to make sure that they learned as much as possible. If they had a concert tour during the school year, wich he tried to avoid, he would hire a tutor to go with them. "Dave, please don't make me do this. I know its late in the year, but I'll make up all my work, I promise!" Ashley begged. Even though she completley understood what her uncle was doing, she still disagreed with him. "What if you get that guy that goes with you guys on tour to homeschool me?!" Ashley said with a hint of hope in her voice. "I thought of that already. He's working with kids on some movie set and can't really make time for it." Dave replied. Ashley's smile quickly disappered. She tried to hide it, but everyone could tell she was about to cry. "I have an Idea!" Brittany said. all eyes went to her. "We could tell them a little bit of the truth. We can say that she's the guy's cousin or something, and that she's just visiting for a little while!" Brittany said with a smile. "Hey, that could work!" Alvin said. "Yeah, but how do we explain what happened to the human me?" Ashley said, looking like she had calmed down a little. "Yeah, I mean, I know some of the kids there are a little dense sometimes, But they aren't completley stupid!" Simon said. "They're going to notice when "Human Ashley" and "Chipmunk Cousin" are never around at the same time." Jeanette said in agreement.

"Well, Isn't FCCLA supposed to go out of town to a convention all week?" Theodore asked. "Yeah, what about it? I cant go now!" Ashley replied. It was true the whole group was going to state convention that week, and Ashley was supposed to leave with them, but now there was no chance of her going. "Well, They are leaving early tomorw right? And they wont be back until Friday night. We could just say that you went with them." Theodore explained. "That might actually work! And it will buy us all some more time to figure this out, in case I dont change back on my own this week." Ashley happily exclaimed.

So they all agreed that this would be the plan for the next week. Hopefull Ashley will be human by the end of it.

* * *

_**I'm assuming if you're in highschool and are reading this, you might know what FCCLA is. If you don't, just google it. And I know that the state conventions, at least the one in Oklahoma, are only three or four days long, but it's my story and if i want it to be a week long I'll make it so!**_

_**R&R!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey**_** everyone! It has been a ridiculously long time since I've updated. But, what can I say? I'm a Junior in highschool after all. I had prom and state tests this month, so.. yeah.. Not a whole lot of time to update. But, as of May 15, I will be avalible to write for the majority of the summer, when I'm not babysitting, that is. **_

_**Also.. I'm thinking of writing for a new fandom once these two stories are done. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fandom! It's my newest obsession. I've already made fan art for it, I might as well write for it too! But i wont until this story and "The New Girl" are officially done. I hope you guys read it. You guys have no idea how much your support for my writting means to me. Thank You!**_

* * *

It was now Monday morning. Ashley woke up to only be sadly reminded that she wasn't human again. She went through her morning routine as normal.. or she attempted, at least. She'd been a chipmunk for all of last week, but she still found it hard to do even the most simple of tasks in this new, tinier body. She couldn't be more thankful for the help from the chipettes. Not only had they lended her clothes, but they helped her learn how to do everything she used to do before... The Chipmunk Way! From doing her make up, not that she really needed it, to simply fixing herself a snack. She had to learn how to do almost everything again with her now tiny hands. But She caught on very quickly.

Ashley was gratefull, of corse, but she couldn't help but feel a little useless now and then. 'I'm almost seventeen years old! And I can't do hardly anything for myself anymore!' Ashley would often think to herself. But then she had to remind herself that it wasn't really her fault, or anyone's. This was just an accident. But, it was one that she may have to live with forever now. That was something she hated to admit. Though she knew it wasn't her fault, she just couldn't help but blame herself for it. She refused to blame Simon or Jeanette. If anything she had been thaking them. Thay had been hard at work to find some kind of antidote for her, even though Simon was pretty sure that she'd return to normal on her own eventually.

* * *

The seven chipmuks where now at school. Dave had enrolled Ashley under a new name, and listed her as an exchange student. As far as everyone but her family was concerned, The new chipette was a visiting relative of the boys. Ashley, now going by Charlene for the time being, wan't a hundred percent sure this plan would work, but, at this point, she was willing to try anything.

So far people were buying it. And there had been no sign of their usual bullies at all that day! They where all relived. The only one of their friends who was in on it was Becca. She and ashley had been pretty good friends since the chipmunks had introduced them, so Becca figured something was off almost instantly.

* * *

All was going well until they where heading out of lunch. "What's up, Rats?!" The heard an all too familiar voice say, followed by a chorus of snickers and laughs.

* * *

_**I'm really sorry to cut this so short, but I promise to update soon!**_

_**R&R**_


End file.
